


(Not) The Best Way To Make a Friend

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Magic Cock, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara, Kahlan and Dahlia get distracted on a little side quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) The Best Way To Make a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, filthy porn. I don't even know how this happened.

Well, this was interesting.

Dahlia stared at Kahlan in challenge while Cara watched the exchange, arms folded and smirking just a little. She did enjoy being fought over, even if in such an oblique manner.

“I’m not afraid,” said Kahlan. “I know exactly what it does.”

“Then you know why Confessors _should_ be afraid of this,” Dahlia replied tauntingly, dangling a small cut of raw meat in front of her. They’d killed a particularly bad-tempered shadrin not far from a roadside brothel. Cara’s bow brought the creature down and Dahlia’s knife cut out, among other things, its liver—the most powerful known aphrodisiac in the Midlands.

Kahlan snatched it from her and defiantly placed it in her mouth, gulping it down quickly in one swallow. Dahlia gasped. Cara nudged her and nodded at the rest of the liver. “Let’s split it, make it a long night. Unless Kahlan wants a little more?”

****

Cara rummaged through the cabinet with abandon, struggling to focus on finding what she wanted.

Well, what she _really_ wanted was to turn around, rip her leathers off, and fuck Kahlan and Dahlia senseless. Preferably both at once. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath. It was powerful, that liver, but so was the elixir she was searching for. And if she found it the night would be a lot more fun.

She focused her eyes, trying to stop thinking of Kahlan’s body long enough to read the labels on the tiny bottles. _There_. In the back.

Cara grabbed it hastily and turned back to the two women watching her anxiously—Dahlia leaning against the tall bedpost toying idly with her braid, Kahlan sitting on the edge of the bed. Both naked. Waiting impatiently. For her. She stood, uncapped the elixir, and downed it one smooth swallow. Licking her lips, she sauntered over to them, hips swaying, relishing the way they both looked flushed hot with arousal, nipples hard and eyes soft with want. Kahlan was breathing heavy already, freed breasts rising and falling—she’d ended up with more of the liver than either Dahlia or Cara.

“I don’t want to share you with _her_ ,” growled Kahlan as Cara began to strip, far more carefully than she wanted to.

“Likewise,” Dahlia told Cara. “You’ve always been mine. You’re still mine.” The Mord-Sith glared openly at Kahlan and Kahlan looked ready to pounce on her, her expression murderous with stark jealousy.

Cara was tempted to let them fight it out. She could easily pleasure herself to the sight. But Kahlan was a Confessor and Dahlia was without an Agiel. It probably wouldn’t end well. She sighed. “I’m going to fuck you both,” she said, “or neither. I’ll stand here and jerk myself off and you can both watch.”

With a familiar tingle and slight burn, Cara felt the elixir settle between her legs, officially affording the truth of possibility to her last words. She grimaced suddenly at the incredibly uncomfortable bulge in her leather pants—she should’ve taken them off sooner. She was already turned on and they were very tight pants to begin with, let alone when concealing a hard dick. Kahlan looked down at Cara’s crotch and gasped, eyes wide. Dahlia took the opportunity to chuckle spitefully at the Confessor’s surprise, but when Cara stepped out of her armor completely she was gazing just as lustfully at Cara’s cock as Kahlan.

Cara looked down with pride, stroking the long shaft with her hand. The elixir didn’t lie—if Cara had been born a man she would have been well endowed. It was a very pretty cock, she thought. And no pubic hair, either—one of the side effects of the elixir. Cara had no regrets about being born a woman but she really enjoyed fucking girls with a genuine cock. There was nothing like it.

“It’s big,” Kahlan observed.

“Too much for you?” purred Dahlia. “You could always stand aside and watch me and her. You might learn something.”

“Just because I’m not a Mord-Sith slut,” Kahlan snarled up at Dahlia, lips pulled back.

“Stop it, both of you,” Cara snapped.

The brunette bit back further words and looked to Cara. It was amazing, the difference that came over her blue eyes. Her gaze fixed shamelessly to Cara’s crotch and Cara’s dick twitched in her hand, nearly aching with hardness. “How badly do you want this?” Cara asked Kahlan directly. She moved her hands to her hips, letting her erection stand tall on its own.

“Very,” said Kahlan softly, still staring.

“Where do you want it?” Cara demanded.

“Inside me.”

“Show me.”

Kahlan splayed her legs where sat. Cara bit back a groan. She was so fucking _wet_ for it. Spreading the lips of her cunt apart, she revealed pink and glistening flesh to Cara, looking at her hopefully. Cara’s hand went right back to her cock and began to stroke. She realized she was leaking precome, but it was no surprise. Her own pussy had been wetting her leathers before she downed the elixir. “You’re ready for me,” she said, voice husky with arousal. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t know where you are, who you are. Tell me that’s what you want, Mother Confessor.”

“She wants it,” Dahlia interrupted impatiently, apparently giving up her argumentativeness in favor of somebody, anybody, getting fucked. “Just give it to her, Cara.”

Kahlan swallowed and nodded, laying back on her forearms, shifting her ass to the edge of the bed. Offering herself. Legs spread and open. Cara grunted with lust and stepped between them, placing the head of her cock at Kahlan’s pussy and dragging the tip through her slit. She teased her entrance, pushed against her clit, making her squirm, making her want it even _more_. “Cara,” Kahlan said desperately, biting her lip as she paused. “Fuck me!”

Cara grinned and shoved her dick inside of Kahlan, straight to the hilt. Kahlan’s tightness gripped Cara like a vise, hot and slick, and Cara swore as Kahlan gasped. She stilled to let them both adjust, then flexed her groin experimentally, her cock twitching inside of Kahlan. The Confessor gasped again, moaned. “What are you doing?” she whispered, suddenly sounding shy, gaze bouncing between their sex and Cara’s eyes. She looked so good like this, pale thighs wide open, dark hair spilling over bare shoulders.

“If I move inside you right now,” Cara said, “I’ll come. I can feel it.”

“Oh,” said Kahlan, settling back a little further. “I can feel you, Cara, filling me up. I think I can feel you throbbing. It’s wonderful.”

“She talks dirty,” Dahlia said grudgingly beside them. “I might like her after all.”

“I’m right here,” Kahlan offered, not unkindly.

They were finally getting along, then. Cara smirked and pulled Dahlia in for a kiss, dirty and sloppy and full of bad intentions and a little gratitude. Dahlia was hungry for it, sucking on Cara’s tongue and pulling on her nipples with her fingertips. If she wasn’t rock hard already, she would be now. As it was, she pulled away and put that hardness to good use. First, though, she pulled out of Kahlan’s pussy completely, cool air hitting her cock, just to see what it looked like covered in Kahlan’s wetness. Kahlan groaned in protest at the loss. Then Cara slid back into her, started to fuck her.

Smooth, slow thrusts were not Cara’s style, no matter if the dick she was wielding was real or strapped on. She took Kahlan deep and hard, her balls slapping Kahlan’s skin, setting a rhythm she knew she could keep. Kahlan’s body took every thrust and asked for more, hips even rising a little to meet her. Her breasts bounced as Cara’s cock pounded into her, Cara’s own shaking with the clear effort. She was going to make sure Kahlan was soaked in sweat and come before the night was over. Kahlan encouraged her with heavy panting, with these little moans when Cara thrust into her extra hard.

But she couldn’t do this for long, Cara soon realized. Kahlan’s pussy felt far too good, the pleasure too sharp and raw. It was a nice problem to have, but a problem nonetheless. She slowed down with a sigh, then pulled out and slapped her dick against Kahlan’s wet cunt, making her squeak. “So,” Cara said, fucking idly into Kahlan one last time, sliding out slowly, longingly. “Who’s taking it in the ass?”

Dahlia licked her lips, glanced to Kahlan.

Kahlan looked at Dahlia.

Cara waited, stroking herself to keep her erection.

“I’ll do anything she does,” said Kahlan.

“Then I will,” Dahlia said, a smile curling her lips.

“Such a Mord-Sith slut,” teased Cara, eyeing Kahlan with a smirk. “I saw lubricant in the cabinet. Kahlan, find that while Dahlia sucks you off of me.”

“Okay,” Kahlan said, though she clearly wanted to stay and watch. Dahlia wasted no time getting on her knees in front of Cara. She leaned forward, hands free as she licked up the length of Cara’s shaft, tasting Kahlan’s arousal on her, cleaning her cock with just her tongue. The way she knew Cara liked it. Kahlan was back with a small jar before Dahlia had even taken her in her mouth, tumbling onto the bed, breathless with anticipation as she watched.

Cara licked her lips and thanked the Creator for shadrin liver as she grabbed the base of Dahlia’s braid. Then Dahlia’s lips were around her cock and Cara’s hips jerked forward, thrusting into Dahlia’s mouth. Her warm tongue danced around Cara’s shaft and Cara groaned. She massaged Cara’s balls with her hand and took Cara deeper and deeper and deeper, until Cara felt the head of her cock nudging the back of Dahlia’s throat. Dahlia was showing off.

“Oh,” said Kahlan beside them, eyes wide, seemingly unable to say anything else. “Oh.”

Dahlia huffed out through her nose, as if in disdain at Kahlan’s impression. Then she relaxed her throat and took the rest of Cara’s cock, straight down, almost gagging as her chin met Cara’s balls. She looked up at Cara, eyes watering a little, and Cara smirked, petted her hair. “Good girl,” she said. Then she fucked Dahlia’s mouth, hand on the back of her head. Quick and hard thrusts and Dahlia didn’t even flinch. Cara felt her throat contracting around her cock. “Good girl,” Cara repeated, voice softer and heavier. Kahlan’s silken pussy was a tough act to follow, but Dahlia’s mouth had always felt good.

She pulled out and Dahlia turned to the side, spitting out bile and saliva, clearing her throat. “Do that,” she said to Kahlan, “and I’ll let _you_ fuck me in the ass.”

Kahlan’s face fell as she looked at Cara’s glistening cock. “I can’t. I’d choke on it.”

“You would,” Cara agreed. “Dahlia had to practice on me for weeks. We used a lot of elixirs.”

The other Mord-Sith huffed at the small betrayal of their privacy, but lust was still hanging thick in the air and Cara’s hard-on was nearly getting painful. She needed to come, soon. “Bend over,” she told Dahlia, who obeyed without a word, leaning over the bed and bracing herself. Cara set the length of her cock in between Dahlia’s cheeks, stroking the shaft against her ass. “Kahlan,” she said, holding out her hand meaningfully.

The brunette opened the jar and offered it. Cara dipped her fingers in then stroked her dick, applying ample slick lubrication to the shaft and extra on the head. Then she worked some into Dahlia’s ass with a finger. Kahlan watched, fascinated.

“Sit under her,” ordered Cara. “Let her hold on to you. She’ll need it.”

Kahlan obeyed, slipping under Dahlia, who widened her stance and arched her back, raising her ass up for Cara’s access. Cara held her hips tight and pressed the blunt head of her cock against Dahlia’s small, puckered entrance. Then she pushed hard and Dahlia grunted, her head falling into the Mother Confessor’s shoulder. Kahlan held her head there, hand under her braid, looking on lustfully as Cara’s cock edged into Dahlia’s ass.

It was not as tight as it had been the first time. Cara remembered the first time she’d fucked Dahlia in the ass, just like she remembered the first time Dahlia had taken her. It took forever and there were involuntary tears—now, Dahlia just loosed these little grunts, urging her on, urging her deeper.

“All the way,” pleaded Kahlan. She began playing with Dahlia's breasts, teasing nipples and kneading flesh. “Put it all in her.”

Cara breathed deep, shoved in hard until her hips met Dahlia’s cheeks. Kahlan cried out like she was the one with a cock in her and Cara looked at her quizzically.

“She bit my neck,” Kahlan explained, patting the back of Dahlia’s head.

“Oh,” said Cara, nodding. “She does that.”

She pulled back halfway, the artificial slickness going a long way towards making this easy. Making it feel really, _really_ good. Dahlia’s tightness gave way to her cock as she began a fast-paced thrusting, as always, balls meeting Dahlia’s cunt with every push. “Tell me what I’m doing, Kahlan,” commanded Cara.

Kahlan looked at her from under her lashes, hesitated, hands rubbing Dahlia’s back as Dahlia moaned obscenely. “You’re…fucking her,” she said delicately.

“More specific.”

Kahlan chewed on her lip a moment. “You’re fucking her ass,” she whispered softly. “With your cock.”

Cara swallowed, feeling her orgasm rush up, feeling her balls tighten threateningly. “And you’re going to let me do the same to you,” she stated.

“Yes,” said Kahlan, still under her breath. “I’d let you do anything to me, Cara.”

“Fuck,” Cara groaned. Her hips jerked unsteadily. She was almost there. Just a little closer. She fucked Dahlia a little harder, gripping her sides securely, sweat dripping from her brow and trickling down her breasts with her exertion.

And then it happened. That tingling. That hateful tingling. “No,” Cara pleaded with her body. “No, no, no.”

But it was done. She barely had time to slide free of Dahlia’s ass before her hard-swollen cock disappeared. She had a pussy once more, still incredibly aroused, and it’s not like she had a problem with the female orgasm. She’d just really wanted Kahlan to watch her come, watch her dick pulse out her release. Or maybe feel it. Or maybe taste it. Cara sighed.

“You don’t look well,” Kahlan offered.

“I feel like I’ve been on the brink of coming for hours,” rasped Cara, her face hot and her body fairly strained with resisting.

“Let me finish you,” suggested Dahlia over her shoulder. “You know I love it when you come on my tongue, no matter what’s between your legs.”

“But I want to,” Kahlan said, licking her lips.

“You two will be the death of me,” said Cara. She thought for a moment, tried valiantly to form clear thoughts. In the end, it was because Kahlan’s lips were shinier and prettier. She tumbled onto the bed, pulling Kahlan’s body down with her. Kahlan settled happily between her legs as Cara’s hand went to the back of her head, thrusting her down to Cara’s cunt. “Lick,” Cara said lustfully, tossing her own head back when Kahlan’s tongue darted out of her open mouth to her clit.

It wasn’t seconds of such focused attention and pleasure before Cara’s body snapped. There was a strange but familiar quivering sensation in her groin, something she hadn’t felt in a long time as her empty pussy contracted in pulses through her orgasm. Cara gasped, and then she squirted. Right into Kahlan’s open mouth, who spluttered and coughed and laughed, spitting Cara’s juices out onto the floor beside them. Then she went right back to work with her slicked tongue, milking every last bit of her orgasm from her, licking fiercely at Cara’s slippery clit. Kahlan’s blue eyes were wild with raw lust and when Cara squirted again she swallowed some, gulping it down like it was water. The sight kept Cara over the edge for that much longer.

“You never drank it,” Cara accused Dahlia when she could speak, who was watching in amazement.

“You never squirted that much,” the Mord-Sith defended. Kahlan looked nothing if not content, well pleased by Dahlia’s surprise as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Is there another elixir?” the Confessor wondered.

“We can make you come just fine without a cock,” Dahlia assured her.

Kahlan blushed. “Cara didn’t get to…”

“Oh,” said Dahlia, looking to Cara with her brow raised. “The Mother Confessor wants you in her bottom,” she informed her sweetly, her tone mocking. She was smiling, though, and so was Kahlan.

“I said she could and you’d never let me hear the end of it if she didn’t,” she countered.

“There’s one more elixir,” Cara said, body nearly recovered from her own release. It was the best part of the female orgasm, she’d found. Emptying one’s balls was incredibly exhausting for some reason.

Dahlia helpfully retrieved it, Cara drank it, and it wasn’t long before a dick was back between her legs, this time in desperate need of attention. Kahlan and Dahlia knelt in front of her and worked her to hardness together, tongues and mouths working in symphony. Cara massaged her own breasts while they took turns sucking her cock, and though Kahlan wasn’t the most experienced at such things, Cara found no grounds whatsoever for complaint. Then they licked her shaft together, tongues meeting at the tip, and Cara grunted satisfaction at her hardness. “Hands and knees on the bed,” she said suddenly, and Kahlan scrambled to comply, her eagerness as much of a turn-on as anything else.

She settled quickly, her ass in the air as an offer, and Cara climbed onto the bed on her knees, fixing herself behind Kahlan. She placed her cockhead at Kahlan’s pussy and thrust inside without warning, just because she could, because she never wanted to forget what the Mother Confessor’s cunt felt like wrapped around her dick, all wet heat. “Cara,” she moaned, wiggling her ass for more. Cara palmed her cheeks, spread her open, teased her tighter hole with a fingertip as she fucked her.

Dahlia was by her side with the jar. Cara prepared Kahlan’s ass with slickness like she had Dahlia’s, pushing her finger deep this time, and looked to Dahlia. “You haven’t come yet,” she said.

Dahlia’s lips curled like they did when she was pleased by something. Cara supposed it was her thoughtfulness. “A touch to the right place and I will,” she purred in reply.

Cara smirked as she pushed two fingers into Kahlan knuckle deep, stretching her. “And you, Confessor?”

“I’m close, too,” said Kahlan, shivering at the intrusion. “I have been.”

Cara continued fucking her, lazily this time, using Kahlan’s cunt to keep her dick hard while she worked on her ass, preparing her. Soon she had three fingers buried deep above her stilled cock, filling both her holes. “How does that feel?” Cara murmured.

“Full,” Kahlan breathed out. “Good.”

She pulled everything out, leaving Kahlan wet and spread and shuddering at the sudden emptiness. Then she lubed up her cock and placed it at Kahlan’s soft and puckered hole. She pushed, gritting her teeth at what she knew was painful to Kahlan, but she underestimated Kahlan’s lust. The Confessor pushed back against her, hard, and the head of Cara’s cock slipped into her ass. Kahlan bowed her head, pushed more. Cara could see her trying to relax, could feel the clenching and release of muscles around her dick. “Good, Kahlan,” she said reassuringly.

Dahlia was masturbating to the sight and Cara couldn’t blame her. This was arguably the most powerful woman in the Midlands on all fours in front of Cara, legs splayed, with Cara’s cock inside her ass. Like a whore, like a Mord-Sith, like a slut. She was moaning and pushing back with these little thrusts like she was desperate to be fucked hard, like she couldn’t help it. Cara took a deep breath and thanked the Creator for shadrin liver—again. And then she thanked the Keeper and Kahlan’s precious Spirits for good measure.

It was an almost painful tightness when she was finally buried balls deep; Cara had never felt anything like it. “And I thought your _cunt_ was tight,” she said drily, beginning to back out carefully. Her hard and swollen cock was squeezed nearly white by Kahlan’s ass, blood rushing back to pulse through her shaft. She paused with just the tip inside her, admiring the way it split her cheeks. “Dahlia,” she said suddenly, nodding vaguely at Kahlan even as she slid slowly back into her.

But Dahlia understood. She shifted her way onto her back under Kahlan’s body, stretching out upside down with her face under Kahlan’s neglected pussy. “Dahlia is going to lick your cunt,” Cara told Kahlan, voice clipped and fastidious, “while I fuck your ass in half. And you’re going to come harder than you’ve ever come before.”

“Oh…Spirits,” Kahlan gasped, breaking what had been sudden and stoic silence. She settled lower, spreading her thighs wider and letting her face fall to Dahlia’s crotch, resting her pussy on Dahlia’s mouth. Cara grinned and began to lay into her with hard-thrusting hips, groaning in appreciation when Dahlia reached a hand up to fondle her balls.

“And you are not going to kill us,” Cara added reasonably. “Right? Just arch up when you’re coming and give me time to pull out.”

“Right,” said Kahlan, voice muffled, her head fixed firmly between Dahlia’s thighs.

“Dahlia,” Cara said, trying to keep from sounding amazed. “Is the Mother Confessor’s tongue buried in your cunt?”

“Mm, yes,” came the voice below her, along with a breath for air. Then it was back to fucking for all parties. Cara was thrusting into Kahlan like it was her last act on this world, because well, this was dangerous and it just might be. It would be worth it, though, because Kahlan’s ass felt amazing. Her body was opening up to Cara, their preparation easing her passage, but Kahlan grunted as her ass clamped down on Cara’s cock in a short spasm, tightening like it wanted to suck her in and keep her there forever. Cara’s hands kneaded at her soft cheeks as she worked herself into a fresh sweat, hammering into Kahlan, their hips slapping with the delicious sound of sex. Kahlan was making these soft noises right into Dahlia’s pussy, getting louder, and Dahlia was soon joining in with her own muffled moans as she suckled on Kahlan’s clit. They were apparently made for each other. Cara rolled her eyes.

“Fuck,” she swore suddenly. They were all going to come at once; she could feel it, feel the rising crescendo in the bodies under her. The first one to snap would send the others. Cara’s dick pulsed teasingly at the thought and she felt a twitch in her balls.

It was Dahlia, or more accurately Kahlan’s tongue, that set everything off. She came with a whimper and then a shout, just like always, utterly belying her quiet manner. Kahlan arched up and away from them both, loosing the most obscene moan Cara had _ever_ heard. Cara’s cock slid free of her ass just in time for her to feel the pulse of Kahlan’s power, watching in awe as it rippled the sheets around them. Then Kahlan collapsed on Dahlia’s body, her thighs right under Cara. Cara jerked at her cock frantically and her balls tightened. Then she was grunting as thick ropes of white seed launched from the tip, that intense pleasure pulsing through her shaft with each ejaculation. Kahlan pushed her front up and her head whipped around, blue eyes wide, watching as Cara shot six lines of hot come across her ass. Then Cara fell back to her haunches, utterly spent, and focused on closing her mouth and breathing properly as heat left her skin. She wiped sweat from her brow.

Dahlia squirmed out from under Kahlan and Cara knew what she was after. She loved the taste of come from Cara’s cock. Sure enough, Kahlan continued watching over her shoulder, fascinated, as the Mord-Sith licked up every bit of seed from Kahlan’s skin. She even slurped up the bit pooled in the small of her back. She didn’t swallow any of it, though. Instead Cara stared, dumbfounded, as Dahlia kissed Kahlan and Kahlan let her, their tongues sliding together as they shared saliva and Cara’s come.

She wondered if the pair would still hate each other in the morning. But for now, they all cleaned up together and slid under the sheets together. As a rule, Mord-Sith did not cuddle with each other, ever, but Kahlan was in the middle so Cara figured it didn’t count.

****

Kahlan was gone in the morning and they didn’t speak to each other through most of the day. The compassionate thing to do would be to inquire of her well-being, to apologize if necessary—and it probably was. Cara figured she owed her that much. She finally cornered Kahlan and cleared her throat. “I’d like to apologize for last night,” she said flatly. “Shadrin liver, well…”

Kahlan nodded, her face utterly expressionless. Like it had been all day.

Cara grimaced. “How is your…” She nodded at Kahlan’s ass.

“It’s quite sore,” the Mother Confessor replied evenly. “It’s been aching since I first woke. How long will that last, exactly?”

“Not long,” said Cara repentantly.

“Good.” Kahlan smiled, her eyes dancing suddenly. “I don’t want to try riding right now, but Dahlia and I were planning on hunting shadrin soon. You should join us.”


End file.
